K A T A R A : That One Girl
by KodochiiR
Summary: Katara, a 16 year old water bender raised in Ba Sing Se, refuses to let her life be controlled by other people just because she's a girl.  She takes action by joining Ba Sing Se's army to help defeat Ozai.   BASED ON DISNEY'S MULAN.
1. DISCLAIMER

Hello people of fan-fiction! This is my first story since I signed up which was a couple days ago… It's probably not the best story I've written…so I'd like some comments on how to improve my writing. :D

Anyways this story has most of the A:TLA characters, but it's told just like Mulan. I used the original script from Mulan for most of the character's dialogue with a few changes to match Avatar's story. I also changed some of the wording and deleted unnecessary parts.

This story revolves around Katara, a 16 year old girl (I bumped her age up.) who joins the Earth Kingdom Army in disguise as a guy to help defeat Ozai from taking over Ba Sing Se. ( BTW, This story doesn't have a " Current Avatar", but there past lives of Avatars in it. )

FOR ZUTARA FANS: This story also has a bit of Zutara in it. :DDD

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Disney's Mulan.

Well…I hope you all enjoy chapter 1. C:


	2. Chapter 1: Invasion

One of Ba Sing Se's greatest Generals, Hao, was walking on the Great Wall of Ba Sing Se watching for any intruders. In a split second, a falcon swooped down and hit the Hao on the head knocking his helmet off before he landed on top of a flag pole which was right in front of Hao.

Hao looked at the bird, giving it an apprehensive stare; he saw a grappling hook come over the wall. He quickly walked over to the edge and looked down only to see the midnight darkness. Suddenly, dozens of grappling hooks swiftly flew towards him.

"We're under attack!" Hao yelled, "Light the signal!"

General Hao ran up a ladder to the tower which was at the far side of the wall as two men dressed in Fire Nation Uniform climbed up trying to stop him. One of the fire nation soilders destroyed the ladder by emitting a blast of fire from his hand just as Hao reached the top. Hao picked up a torch and lit the fire making it spread throughout the wall of Ba Sing Se right as another man dressed in a Fire Nation robe jumped over the edge of the tower right in front of the moon, illuminating his presence. His robe showed a large, unique symbol of the Fire Nation insignia showing that he was Ozai, the fire lord.

"Now all of Ba Sing Se knows you're here." Hao said in a stern voice.

"Perfect." Ozai smirked, in his sinister voice.

He took the Earth Kingdom flag and burned it into a crisp with his fire bending.

The large doors to the central chamber of Ba Sing Se's palace open as General Iroh, a high ranked firebender, walked in flanked on his left and right by soldiers. Even though Iroh was a fire bender the King trusted him because of his long devotion and alliance to Ba Sing Se. He approached leader of Ba Sing Se, the Earth King.

Iroh respectfully bowed to the Earth King before looking up.

"Your Majesty, the Fire Nation has crossed the Wall." Iroh stated.

"Impossible! No one can get through the Great Wall!" Long Fang, the King's most trusted advisor argued.

The Earth King motioned for Long Fang to be silent.

"Fire Lord Ozai is leading them," Iroh informed, "We'll set up defenses around your palace immediately."

"No!" The Earth King said forcefully, "Send your troops to protect my people. Long Fang…"

"Yes, your highness?" Long fang answered.

"Deliver conscription notices throughout all the provinces. Call up reserves and as many new recruits as possible." The Earth King replied.

"Forgive me your Majesty, but I believe my troops can stop him." Iroh spoke up.

"I won't take any chances General Iroh." The Earth King said, "A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat…"


	3. Chapter 2: Impressing the Matchmaker

A young, teenage girl maneuvered her hand over a bowl of water making the water swirl around the bowl.

This girl was known as Katara who was 16 years of age, daughter of Kaya and Hakoda who both came from the water tribe and moved to Ba Sing Se to raise their child. Katara was of tan complexion, she had long, thick brown hair that went all the way down to her lower back. Her lively, azure eyes and her flawless face marked her beauty that she inherited from her mother. However, Katara didn't really care much for beauty, looks, or style; she was more interested in learning the art of water bending. Unfortunately, women were forbidden to learn bending or to go fight in the battlefield so Katara had to impress her parents on how mature and lady-like she was.

"Quiet and demure…graceful…polite…" Katara muttered to herself as she raised her hand, bending the water out of the bowl making it float, "Delicate…refined…poised."

Katara bended the water back in the bowl as she wrote down a final word on her right arm, "Punctual."

She heard a pig rooster cry.

"Shoot," Katara whispered to herself, then shouted, "Fufu! Fufu! FuF-"

A small Saber Tooth Moose Lion ran inside the shack Katara was in.

"Ahh…there you are." Katara grinned, "Who's the smartest saber tooth moose lion in the world? Come on smart boy, can you help me with my chores today?"

Katara tied a sack of grain around Fufu's waist. She tied a stick onto Fufu so that the end of it was in front of the Saber Tooth Moose Lion's face then she tied an apple on the end of the stick so it was just out of reach. Fufu began to run after the apple he couldn't reach. Katara quickly opened the door for him.

FuFu ran by the pig-roosters and Katara's Ostrich-Horse, Kya, still chasing the apple making the grains fall out of the sack so the pig-roosters could eat.

Katara's father, Hakoda, kneeled and prayed before the past lives of the Avatar inside one of the Avatar temples which was only a few blocks away from Katara's house.

"Honorable Avatars, please help Katara impress the matchmaker today." Hakoda pleaded.

All of a sudden Fufu ran into the temple running around Hakoda, barking and scattering grain all over the place. The pig-roosters followed Fufu into the temple and fed on the grains.

"Please, please, help her." Hakoda continued.

Katara stepped up into the temple holding a cup and teapot of Ginseng tea, dressed in formal Earth Kingdom clothing. She saw Fufu Cuddly Poops on his hind legs trying to reach for the apple. She pulled the stick down letting Fufu take the apple. He gnawed on the apple happily. Katara continued walking towards the temple.

"Father I brought your—Ack!"

Hakoda bumped right into Katara.

The cup Katara was holding fell to the ground shattering into pieces while Hakoda caught the teapot, saving it from its doom.

"Katara-"

"I brought a spare!" Katara exclaimed while pulling out another cup from underneath the back of her dress.

"Katara-"

"Remember, the doctor said three cups of ginseng tea in the morning-" Katara hurried.

"Katara-!"

"—and three at night." She finished.

"Katara, you should already be in town. We're counting on you to up-"

"—uphold the family honor. Don't worry Dad, I won't let you down." Katara said while covering the writing on her arm with her dress sleeve, "Wish me luck!"

Katara hurried down the stairs.

"Hurry!" Hakoda called out, then he said to himself, "I'm going to…pray some more."

Hakoda turned and walked back into the temple.

A woman in her middle ages peeked out of the door of an upper ring bath house; she went back inside and frowned since the tub water was starting to lose its heat.

"Kaya, is your daughter here yet?" The woman sighed, "The matchmaker is not a patient woman."

Katara's mother, Kaya replied, "Of all days to be late, I should have prayed to the past avatars for luck."

A short and stout old lady came inside the bath house, she carried a small flying lemur that inside a medium sized cage. The old woman was Katara's grandmother, Kana, but Katara always called her Gran-Gran because Kana preferred to be called that.

"How lucky can they be, they're dead. Besides, I've got all the luck we'll need." Gran-Gran said speaking to the lemur, named Momo, "This is your chance to prove yourself."

Gran-Gran covered her eyes before she stepped into a busy street filled with ostrich-horse bound wagons and crowds of pedestrians.

"Kana, No!" Kaya yelled..

The traffic barely missed Gran-Gran as she crossed the street, but two Ostrich horses and carriages collided causing a chain reaction of accidents before Gran Gran arrived to the other side of the street completely unharmed. She uncovered her eyes and looked at Momo.

"Yep, this lemur is a lucky one." Gran-Gran chuckled.

Momo looked frightened from his near death experience.

"Aye…" Kaya sighed in relief.

Katara suddenly arrived on her ostrich horse, Kya, jumping over the recent accidents on the street. She jumped off Kya with hay stuck in her hair.

"I'm here!" Katara said in an innocent voice only receiving a stern look from her mother, "What? But, Mom I had to-"

"—none of your excuses." Kaya interrupted her, "Now let's get you cleaned up."

They walked back into the bath house.

The woman from the bath house undressed Katara and pushed her into the bath.

"I-It's freezing!" Katara gasped.

"It would have been warm if you were here on time." Kaya said.

Kaya grabbed a sponge and Katara's right arm to start washing her. Kaya's eyes widened when saw the writing on her arm, "Katara, what's this?"

Katara drawed her arm back and batted her eyelashes innocently, "Ahh, notes, in case I forget something…?"

"Here, hold this." Gran-Gran said as she handed the caged lemur to Kaya, "We'll need more luck than I thought."

After Katara's cold bath, two hairdressers were brushing and combing her hair much to Katara's irritation.

Katara's hair was tied back into a large bun with two hair loopies at the sides of her face making her hair look more formal. As Katara, Kaya, and Gran-Gran went back outside to complete Katara's make-over. Katara eyed two kids playing Pai-Sho and ran over to assist one of them in making the right move. Kaya came back and dragged Katara away from the Pai-Sho game which only got her an upset stare from Katara.

The three went into one of Ba Sing Se's finest dressers.

The dressers dressed Katara into a water-tribe oriented dress which was a sea-blue color. The dress had slits at the sides to show the black stockings of the outfit. One of the dressers used a blue sash to tighten the dress's waist line making Katara gasp in discomfort.

The final step of Katara's agonizing make-over was the make-up.

Kaya put white powder on Katara's face, changing her naturally tanned skin to a pale, white skin tone. She also inserted bright red lipstick and dark eye liner onto Katara's face making her look like a porcelain doll.

Gran-Gran held a mirror up to Katara's face so Katara could see her reflection. Not looking pleased Katara took a stray piece of hair and stuck it inside her left hair loopy and smiled.

Kaya took a flower that had distinguished black and white stripes on its petals, the rare Pandalily. She placed the flower onto Katara's hair.

"There, you're ready." Kaya smiled, "You look gorgeous."

"Not yet!" Gran-Gran interrupted, "An apple for serenity…"

She put an apple in Katara's mouth. Katara bit onto the apple and took it out.

"…A pendant for balance."

Gran-Gran placed a yin-yang pendant around her neck.

"_BEADS OF JADEEE FOR BEAUUUUTYYY~" _Gran-Gran sang as she also put blue-colored necklace of beads around her neck, "You must proudly show it."

Gran-Gran gently raised Katara's chin high with her hand, "Now add a lemur…just for luck."

Gran-Gran placed the small sized lemur inside the top part of her dress. Momo didn't look too pleased; the lemur growled in retreat.

"And even you can't blow it." Gran-Gran finished.

After her make-over was finished, Katara walked outside to catch up with the other maidens before she took a parasol from Kaya to match with the other four maidens. Katara and the four other girls arrive to the front of a house. A woman that looked like she was in her 20's came out from the front door; the matchmaker, Azula.

The four other maidens crouched down behind their parasols. Katara looked at them confused then realized she also had to do the same.

"." The matchmaker, Azula said.

Katara jumped up and raised her hand, "Present!"

"Speaking without permission." Azula sighed.

"Oops…" Katara whispered.

"Who spit in her bean curd?" Gran-Gran whispered to Kaya.

Katara walked into Azula's building with Azula following behind. Azula abruptly closed the door.

Azula looked over Katara, observing her physical appearance.

"Hmm…too scrawny." Azula said, "Not good for bearing sons."

Momo's head popped out from Katara's dress collar making Katara yelp. She immediately stuffed Momo's small head back into her dress before Azula could take a good look at her. Azula gave Katara a strange look. Katara covered her mouth, embarrassed.

"Recite the final admonition." Azula ordered.

Katara paused slowly pulling down her right dress sleeve to reveal the "notes" she took earlier.

"Well…"

"Fulfill your duties calmly and re…f," Katara sweated nervously as she saw that the notes she took were smearing off her arm, "Res…spectfully. Reflect before you snack-"

Surprised, Katara looked back at her arm again, "I mean- act. This…shallbringyouhonorandglory."

Katara exhaled.

Azula looked at Katara suspiciously. Katara gave Azula an immense smile. Azula grabbed Katara's ink smeared arm pulling her along leaving some of the smeared ink on her hand.

"This way." Azula leaded.

Azula and Katara sat across from each other on a table.

Azula pushed a teapot towards Katara, "Now pour the tea."

Katara began to pour the hot tea into a tea cup.

"To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity…" Azula said, while moving her fingers around her mouth, drawing the smeared ink onto her face.

Katara stared at Azula's inked "mustache" not realizing she was pouring the tea onto the table. As she noticed her mistake she quickly poured the tea back into the cup.

"…and refinement. You must also be poised." Azula finished.

Katara also noticed the fallen hairs from Momo's thin furs got inside the tea cup as Azula took the cup of tea.

"Um, pardon me." Katara said timidly.

"And silent!" Azula hissed; she sniffed the hair ridden tea.

Katara reached and grabbed the tea cup, "Could I just take that back…one moment."

The two of them struggled for the tea cup and it turned over on Azula's head, wetting her dark hair.

"Why you clumsy-!" Azula yelled.

Momo who was hidden in Katara's top part of her dress jumped out reaching for the tea cup making Azula panick.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Azula screamed, knocking over a pot of coal.

Azula, frightened from the lemur, fell over backwards landing on the hot, steaming coal.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Azula screeched, while jumping up and down.

"I think it's going well don't you?" Gran-Gran said to Kaya, obviously not noticing the amount of commotion coming from matchmaker Azula's building.

Azula immediately ran out of the building with Katara running after her.

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Azula yelled.

Azula's rear end was in flames.

"Ah!" Katara gasped.

Katara grabbed the teapot and spilled the tea over Azula's bottom eliminating the fire. She quickly bowed and handed the teapot back to Azula. She walked towards Kaya and Gran-Gran as soon as Momo jumped back into Katara's shirt not wanting to see Azula's reaction.

Azula looked terrifying, her make-up was literally dripping off her face and her hair was untied and ruined.

"You are a disgrace!" Azula shouted, "You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor!"

The towns people who were gathering around quietly whispered to each other and walked away.


	4. Chapter 3: The Conscription Notice

**YAY! I GOT MYSELF SOME REVIEWSSS~ (:**

**Now for Chapter 3…ENJOY!**

**Oh! And Guess who appears in this chapter… C:**

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Katara arrived through the gates entering her home while leading her Ostrich horse, Kya. She had a sorrowful look to her face because of her recent disaster.

Hakoda saw Katara walk past him, he gave her a smile. Katara saw her father's smile and and covered her powdered face with Kya's head and lead the Ostrich horse to the water trough.

Katara saw her reflection on the small pond. Her eyesight became blurry and warm tears fell down her cheeks removing streaks of the white powder from her face. She took off her earrings and the "beads of jade" Gran-Gran gave her.

"This isn't the real me." Katara muttered to herself while releasing Momo from his cage back into the wild.

Katara hated being trapped inside this world of where she didn't have a say in anything; all she could do was sit down and do nothing to help.

Katara didn't want to be a "maiden," who would stay home all day, have children and be after them for the rest of their lives. She wanted freedom, to be outside, doing the things men would do. She wanted to take advantage of her water bending and become a master water bender so she could help put a stop to the war.

Katara put her hand on a statue of a famous air nomad, Yang Chen, and looked towards the temple her father prayed in earlier.

Momo flew around the water trough observing his surroundings as Katara went inside the Avatar temple. The lemur followed Katara into the temple.

Katara saw multiple reflections of herself, looking at the Avatar statues. She respectfully bowed to the unmoving statues before wiping off the make-up she wore.

She headed out of the temple and sat on an empty bench under a peach blossom tree. Katara didn't see her father approach her until he cleared his throat. When Katara saw him, she turned her head away, not wanting to attract attention.

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year." Hakoda said as he looked up into the blossom tree, "Ah, but look, this one's late. But, I'll bet that when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all."

Katara gave Hakoda a small smile and her father smiled back in return.

The two of them heard the noises of pounding drums which announced the arrival of Long Fang.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

Hakoda got up and walked to the entrance of the house while Katara followed to see what the commotion was all about.

"Katara, stay inside." Hakoda said.

"Bu-"

Katara heard Gran-Gran clear her throat. She turned back and saw her grandmother motioning her to come inside the house. Katara ignored her gesture and spied over the railing near the wall before she climbed up to watch over the roof.

She saw Long Fang along with two Dai Li soldiers and a large crowd of people watching them. Long Fang held a long sheet of paper ready to make an announcement.

"Citizens, I bring you a proclamation from the Imperial city: The Fire Nation has invaded the wall of Ba Sing Se!" Long Fang announced.

The large crowds of people began to murmur loudly at his terrifying statement.

"That's impossible; the walls of Ba Sing Se are impenetrable!" A person shouted.

"Yeah, only the most skilled Earth benders could enter the wall." Katara heard another person say.

Long Fang motioned for the people to quiet down.

"By order of the Earth King, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Army of Ba Sing Se." He said.

The chatter among the townspeople began to rise again but quieted down as soon as Long Fang pulled out another scroll. Long Fang cleared out his throat before he spoke.

"Xiao of the Northern Water Tribe."

A burly looking man stepped up and bowed to Long Fang before taking the conscription notice from a Dai Li agent.

"Yi of the Western Air Temple."

When an old man was about to step up, a younger man held him back.

"I will serve Ba Sing Se, in my father's place." The younger man said, not wanting his elderly father to fight.

Long Fang accepted and gave him a conscription notice.

"Hakoda of the Southern Water tribe."

Katara's heart started to beat rapidly, realizing her father was too hurt to fight after a long term injury on his leg which caused him to need a cane to help him walk.

"No…" Katara whispered.

Hakoda who was with his wife, gave her his cane and walked towards Long Fang, trying his best to look bold.

"I'm ready to serve the Earth Kingdom and Ba Sing Se," Hakoda said, staunchly.

As he was about to take the conscription notice from Long Fang, Katara ran outside towards her father.

"Dad, you can't go." Katara said apprehensively.

"Katara!" Hakoda said as he turned to see his daughter.

The crowd of people became completely silent disturbed at the sudden interruption.

Katara faced Long Fang.

"Please sir, my father has already fought bravely-" Katara pleaded.

"Silence!" Long Fang hissed, "You would do well to teach your daughter to hold her tongue in a man's presence."

"But he's in no condition to fight, please, I'm begging you!" Katara cried.

"Quiet!" Long Fang ordered.

Katara tensed from the tone of his voice and put her head down in defeat.

Hakoda looked away from his daughter, "Katara, you dishonor me…"

Gran-Gran came out of the house and showed Katara back inside.

Long Fang handed Hakoda the conscription notice, "Report tomorrow at the outskirts of Ba Sing Se."

"Yes, sir." Hakoda replied.

He walked back into the homestead refusing to take his cane back from Kaya.

Long Fang continued to call out the names.

"Chu from the Earth Kingdom…Bei Fong from the Bei Fong family household…"

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Hakoda took out his old water tribe crafted sword and practiced his fighting stances. Hakoda swung his sword several times, making accurate swings. Hastily, he balanced on his right leg; his leg injury acted up making him fall down to the ground.

Unbeknownst to her father, Katara watched him in dismay and horror.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Katara, Hakoda, Kaya, and Gran-Gran were eating their dinner, not saying a word to each other. As thunder and lightning were heard from the outside, the four continued to eat in silence.

Not able to take this anymore, Katara finally slammed her tea cup down on the table and stood up, an angry expression on her face.

"You shouldn't have to go." Katara said to her father.

"Katara!" Kaya scolded, disappointed about her daughter's sudden outburst.

"There are plenty of young men to fight for Ba Sing Se." Katara said.

"It is an honor to protect Ba Sing Se and my family." Hakoda said in a stern voice.

Katara fumed in anger, "So you'll die for honor!"

Hakoda also stood up, frustrated at her daughter's attitude.

"I will DIE doing what's right." He said.

"But If you-"

"I know my place, it is time you learned yours." Hakoda in a steel manner.

Katara's sapphire eyes boiled in anger. When she was looked like she was about to cry, she turned away from her father and ran outside into the rain storm.

Katara couldn't take it anymore, her father was putting his life at risk and she couldn't do anything to stop it except sit there and argue with him.

Katara sat under the Avatar statue of Yang Chen and cried, tears rapidly streaming down her face. After sitting in the rainy dark for half an hour, she looked at her reflection at a puddle caused by the rain before watching her parents in the house's bedroom. They both looked like they were arguing. When Kaya left the bedroom, Hakoda blew out the candlelight, making the house dark from the inside which signaled Katara to go inside the Avatar temple.

Katara got up from the statue of Yang Chen and walked into the temple. Katara's image reflected

from the stone tablets as she lighted the incense and placed it in a hanging incense holder. Katara closed her eyes and prayed to the past lives of the Avatar.

Getting up, Katara hurried down the steps of the temple making sure that nobody could see her. Momo spotted Katara and flew down towards her making lemur rackets and noises.

"Momo, shh," Katara hushed the small lemur.

Momo obeyed and followed Katara. She went back inside to her parent's bedroom making sure not to make any noise. Katara took the conscription notice her father got and replaced it with the Pandalily her mom gave to her.

Katara paused and gave her parents a mournful look.

"Good-Bye, Mom…" Katara whispered, "Good-bye Dad, I'll do my best."

Katara hurried out.

She headed over to the armory where her dad was earlier. Katara opened a large cabinet, revealing her dad's old Water Tribe fighting armor. Katara grabbed her father's sword from another cabinet; she untied her hair letting it fall down her lower back.

Katara took a deep breath, "Okay, Katara, it's just hair; it'll only take a few seconds…"

Katara used the sword to cut her long, brown hair to shoulder length. The rest of her thick hair fell down to the floor. She tied her hair above her head into a small ponytail, resembling a warrior's wolf-tail.

When she finished putting on the Water Tribe armor, she took her father's sword and placed it inside it's scabbard to her left. Katara knew she wouldn't need the sword because of her water bending but she wanted to take it so it would remind her of her father.

Katara arrived to the stable doorway where her Ostrich-horse, Kya, was. Kya reared back in fright because he couldn't recognize Katara in her father's armor and her warrior's wolf-tail.

"Kya, it's me, Katara." Katara whispered to the Ostrich-horse.

Kya, recognized her large, blue eyes and calmed down letting Katara take him out of the stable. Momo watched from the ground as Katara passed by. She took one sorrowful glance back at her parent's bedroom and rode Kya through the gate and off to the camp.

After Katara left, the eyes of Avatar Yang Chen's statue glowed.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Gran-Gran woke up from her bed and immediately rushed to Hakoda's and Kaya's room.

"Katara's gone!" Gran-Gran cried.

Hakoda instantly woke up because of the news, "What? It can't be."

He looked at his night stand and noticed that there was a Pandalily flower in place of his conscription notice. Hakoda quickly ran over to the armory and saw that his armor and sword were gone, his eye's widened at the site.

He didn't hesitate to run outside.

"Katara!" Hakoda yelled out.

Hakoda tensed and stumbled while running because of his leg injury.

"No…"

"You must go after her!" Kaya cried, "She could be killed!"

Tears fell down Kaya's cheeks.

"If I reveal her, she will be." Hakoda said while embracing his wife.

"Past Avatars, hear our prayer: Watch over Katara." Gran-Gran pleaded.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

In the Avatar temple, a wind blew out the incense which was at the base of the center stone. The center stone began to glow as cold breeze blew around the temple making the preceding Avatar, Avatar Roku, come to life.

"Avatar Aang, awaken!" Roku shouted, while motioning to statue of a monk that was dressed in Air Nomad clothing, he looked of child's age.

Aang came to life right before before falling to the ground flat on his back. The Avatar spirit was covered in smoky soot and coughed out smoke.

"I live!" Aang exclaimed, "So tell me what mortal needs my protection, Great Avatar Roku! You just say the word and I'm there!"

"Aang!" Roku said in an agitated voice.

"Hey, let me say something." Aang announced, and then yelled, "Anybody who is foolish enough to threaten our family, VENGEANCE WILL BE MYNEEEE!11! Hrrr!"

Aang squinted his eyes and gritted his teeth to look like a dragon, making him look strange.

"Aang!" Roku said sternly, trying to get the hyperactive boy to shut up, "These are the past Avatars."

Roku pointed to statues on pedestals that were near the ceiling, "They…"

Roku motioned for Aang to finish his sentence.

"…Protect the family." Aang said in a dejected tone.

"And since you are the newest avatar." Roku began, "You…"

"…I ring the gong." Aang groaned.

"That's right, now, wake up the past Avatars." Roku nodded.

"One family reunion coming right up!" Aang said cheerfully as he used his air bending to ring the gong, "Okay people, look alive, lets go! C'mon get up. Let's move it, rise and shine. You're way past the beauty sleep thing now trust me!"

Each of the statues glowed, sending some of the spirits of the past Avatars out.

"I knew it, I knew it." Avatar Sung complained, "That Katara was a trouble maker from the start."

"She's just trying to help her father." Avatar Kyoshi argued.

"But, if she is discovered, Hakoda will be forever shamed." Avatar Karuk sighed, "Dishonor will come to the family. Traditional values will disintegrate."

"Not to mention they'll lose the farm." Avatar Sung added.

"My daughters never caused trouble. They all became Kyoshi Warriors." Avatar Kyoshi said.

"Well, we can't all be Kyoshi Warriors!" Avatar Karuk exclaimed.

"No, your great granddaughter had to be a cross-dresser!" Avatar Sung said to Kyoshi.

The avatars' discussion turned into an argument. Roku stood there, dumbstruck.

After their argument which seemed like an hour long, Avatar Sung had an idea.

"Let a guardian bring Katara back!" Avatar Sung exclaimed.

Avatar Kuruk grabbed Aang by the collar, "Yeah awaken the most cunning."

Then Avatar Kyoshi grabbed Aang, holding him next to a previous Earth bender Avatar statue, "No, send the wisest."

"Silence!" Roku yelled, "We must send the most powerful of all."

Roku pointed to Avatar Yang Chen's Statue which was across from the temple.

"Ho, ho, hehe. Okay, okay, I get the drift, I'll go." Aang spoke up, with a tense air.

All of the past avatars looked at Aang and they all burst into laughter.

"You all don't think I can do it." Aang defended, "Well, watch this…"

Aang did a deep inhale and did a typical air bender stance. He jumped into the air and shot his right fist out emitting a miniscule shot of air.

"Ahha! Jump back, I'm pretty tough, right?" Aang grinned, "Don't make me have to knock anybody off just to prove my point."

Roku grabbed Aang until they were face to face.

"You had your chance to protect Katara's family." Roku said in his no kidding voice.

"So, what's your point?" Aang said while picking his nose.

"The point is that you failed." Roku stated, "We need to send a real Avatar to help retrieve Katara."

"What?" Aang whined, "But I'm a real Avatar!"

Roku grabbed Aang from the Avatar post that Aang was clinging on.

"You are not worthy of this spot. Now, awaken Avatar Yang Chen." Roku ordered as he threw Aang out of the temple.

"So you'll get back to me on the job thing?" Aang said as he looked back at the temple.

Aang got hit in the face with his gong.

"Ouwch! Who threw that?" Aang yelled, only getting no response.

Aang slouched and picked up the gong that was thrown at him.

"Just one chance, is that too much to ask?" Aang muttered.

Aang walked over to Yang Chen's statue and looked at it. Avatar Yang Chen's statue sat tall, towering over Aang's small framed body.

"Yo Chen, wake up! You gotta go fetch Katara!" Aang whined in his puny voice.

Aang paused for a few seconds, the statue was unmoving. He walked over to the side of it.

"C'mon, wake up, go get her."Aang said, this time becoming impatient.

Aang threw his gong onto the ground, and began to climb up the Statue of Yang Chen.

"Grrr, Grrr," Aang growled while speaking into the statue's ear.

Aang groaned in frustration, causing him to get irritated. Aang angrily jabbed at the inert statue with his fists.

"Hellooo?" Aang yelled "Helloooooooooooooooooo."

No response.

"Okay, no more being nice," Aang muttered, "Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way."

Aang stood up on the shoulder of the statue and assumed a fighting stance.

"HYA!" He shouted, as he kicked the statue extra hard, causing the ear of Yang Chen to break off.

"Uh oh." Aang whispered.

A few seconds later, the entire statue of Yang Chen crumbled to the ground all except for the head causing Aang to fall down. The entire statue was in smashed rocks, apart from Yang Chen's head which remained on the piled mess.

"Avatar Yang Chen, have you awaken?" Roku called out from the temple window, obviously noticing the loud crash.

Aang held the head of Yang Chen in front of his face, Roku saw the giant statue's head and a pair of short, yellow and orange robed legs sticking out from the bottom of it.

"Uhh, Yes, I just woke up. And I am Avatar Yang Chen," Aang said, doing a poor imitation of Yang Chen's feminine voice, "I will go forth and fetch Katara. Di-did I mention that I was Avatar Yang Chen?"

"Go." Roku said, "The fate of Katara rests in your hands."

"Hehe, Don't even worry about it, I-I WILL NOT LOSE FACE." Aang stuttered, causing him to wobble from the heaviness of the statue's head.

Aang fell down a hill under the weight of Yang Chen's head and landed on his back with the head falling on top of him.

"Ow, ow! My elbow!" Aang said in a muffled voice, "Aw! I think I twisted something!"

Aang used his air bending to throw the head off of him, "That's just great. Now what? I'm doomed!"

Aang heard a quiet growl and saw a lemur with two giant ears.

Momo chirped and made a few quiet noises.

"Go get her?" Aang replied, understanding the lemur, "What's the matter with you? After this great statue of Humpty Dumpty ness, I'd have to bring her home with a medal to get back in the temple-"

Aang paused then gasped.

"WAIT A MINUTE! That's it! I make Katara a war hero, then they'll be begging for me to come back to work in the temple. That's the master plan!" Aang shouted while doing a hooray stance, "I am such a genius!"

Momo growled some more and flew alongside the bald monk.

"Hey, what makes you think you're coming?" Aang said as he pushed Momo away.

The lemur chirped.

"You're lucky?" The air bender replied while rubbing his chin, "Do I look like a sucker to you?"

Momo growled in annoyance.

"What do you mean loser?" Aang argued, "How about I pop one of your ears off and throw it across the yard. Then who's a loser, me or you?"

Momo ignored Aang's statement and continued to follow him out of Katara's home.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Fire-lord Ozai led several men from his army at a charge on Ostrich horseback through a forest. Ozai paused and heard a few leaves rustle. He motioned for them to turn right towards the source of the noise. After the men dismounted, Ozai saw two Imperial scouts who didn't notice him.

One of Ozai's army men used fire bending which caused both of the scouts to fall off their Ostrich horses.

" Ba Sing Se's Imperial Scouts." One of Ozai's men said.

Ozai finally dismounted and walked towards the scouts that were lying on the ground, frightened.

"Ozai." One of the scouts said, recognizing the fire lord by his long hair and the golden fire nation insignia on his robe.

Ozai crouched in front of the scouts.

"Nice work, gentlemen. You found the Fire Nation Army." Ozai grinned causing the rest of his army to laugh.

"The Earth King will stop you." One of the scouts said in a tense voice.

Ozai grabbed the scout by his shirt collar and lifted him up to his face, "Stop me? He invited me. By building his wall, he challenged my strength…Besides your King is just a figure head, he can't do anything to stop me but sit in his palace and whine all day."

The fire lord threw the scout back onto the ground. Ozai created a large ball of fire from his fist, causing both the scouts to run towards the palace in fright.

"Go! Tell your King to send his strongest armies." Ozai shouted, then whispered, "I'm ready."

As the scouts were no longer seen, Ozai sneered, "How many men does it take to deliver a message?"

One of Ozai's army men, a Yu yen archer, replied.

"One." He said.


	5. Chapter 4: Becoming a Man

**Okay, now this is when it gets interesting!**

**Zuko FINALLY enters this chapter and so do two of my favorite characters from Avatar. (It's a surprise!1!111!) (:**

**Enjoy! And please review! :D**

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

When Katara reached the outskirts of Ba Sing Se, she stood on a hill which was outside the small camp. Kya watched Katara from behind.

"Okay, okay, how 'bout this? Ahem." Katara cleared her throat, then deepened her voice to sound more masculine, "Excuse me, where do I sign in? Hah, I see you have a sword. They're very manly and tough. Bu-but I'm a water bender, I can, manipulate the…mo-movement of the water, see, watch this..."

Katara spotted a small pond of water; she raised her hands up in attempt to take some of the water out of it. Katara took out a long string of water and immediately jerked her arm forward in attempt to do a water whip. Instead she accidently caused the string of water to lash back her on her forehead.

"Ow!" Katara yelped.

Kya rolled on his back in laughter because of Katara's failure.

"I'm working on it." Katara groaned, "…Who am I fooling? It's going to take a miracle to get me into the army."

A large shadow appeared on a rock which was right across from Katara making it have the illusion of looking like a spirit.

"Did I hear someone ask for a miracle! Let me hear you say aye!" The shadow yelled in it's most inspirational voice.

"Ahh!" Katara shouted in shock.

She quickly hid behind another rock.

"That's close enough." The shadow continued, deepening his high pitched voice to sound more older, "Get ready Katara, your serpentine salvation is at hand. For I have been sent by the past Avatars-"

A pair of ears appeared on the top of the shadow's head. The shadow noticed this and stamped the lemur down with his foot, "To guide you through your masquerade!"

"Heed my word, `cause if the army finds out that you are a girl, the penalty is DEATH!" The shadow said as he used air bending to blow the air, making it windy.

"W-Who are you?" Katara stuttered as she peeked from the rock.

"Who am I? Who am I?" The shadow repeated, "I am the most powerful Air Bender to live! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible!"

The shadow unintentionally came out from the rock not realizing he was in Katara's sight. Katara covered her hand with her mouth and broke into a fit of giggles seeing that the "shadow" was just a short, bald monk wearing an orange and yellow robe.

"Ah, the past Avatars sent a little kid to help me?" Katara said, not able to control her laughter.

"Not just a little kid, but the most recent Avatar." Aang corrected.

Katara nodded her head, giving Aang a sarcastic look.

"You're uh…" Katara tapped her index finger on her cheek trying to think of a word to say.

"Intimidating?" Aang grinned, "Awe inspiring?"

Katara made a hand gesture to denote his shortness of height, "…Short."

Aang gave Katara a look of disappointment, "Of…course. I'm travel size for your convenience. If I was my real size, your…uh cow here."

Aang pointed to Katara's ostrich horse, "…would die of fright."

Kya tried to bite Aang but missed.

"For instance," Aang said while leaning in and looking at Katara's chest, "My eyes can see straight through your armor."

Katara eyes widened in disgust. She covered her bust with her left arm and slapped Aang with her right hand.

"Ow!" Aang cried, "All right, that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family, Dishonor on you. Dishonor on your cow. Dis-"

Katara covered Aang's mouth, "Stop! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. I've never done this before!"

"Then you're gonna have to trust me." Aang said as he removed Katara's hand from his mouth, "And don't slap me anymore!"

Katara nodded emphatically.

"All right, let's get this show on the road! Come on Momo!" Aang said in a content voice.

The small lemur came from behind a rock and flew around Aang.

"Momo?" Katara questioned, "How did he get here…and how do you know Momo's name?

"We know each other more than you think," Aang replied, "Lemurs are a part of the Air Nomads, just like me."

Aang gave Katara a cheery smile as they walked towards the camp.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Katara stood at the camp's entrance feeling uneasy about this. Aang was hidden under a long sheet that was on top of Kai so people wouldn't see the Avatar spirit.

Aang peeked a bit so he could get a good look at the camp.

"Okay, this is it, time to show them your man walk." Aang whispered.

Katara nodded.

"Shoulders back,"Aang started, as Katara began to arch her thin shoulders back, "Chest high, feet apart, head up."

The water bender lifted her head up to look more confident.

"And…start walking," Aang said quietly, "Strut 2, 3, break down, 2, 3, and work it."

Katara walked into the camp lengthening her stride and jutting her legs out, making her look like an injured penguin, which received odd looks from the men. Kya followed with Aang still hidden under the sheet.

Katara walked into a drape tent and saw a man picking his nose and another man picking out dirt from between his toes with chopsticks.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Aang whispered, in a sarcastic manner.

Katara stuck her tongue out in revulsion, "They're disgusting."

"No, they're men." Aang said, motioning Kya to come closer to Katara, "And you're going to have to act just like them, so pay attention!"

Katara saw a large burly looking man with a tattoo on his chest, which was unusually well-built and muscular. He was showing off his tattoo to three other young men, that looked to be in their mid-teens.

"Look, this tattoo will protect the boulder from harm." The burly man bragged, speaking in 3rd person, while flexing his muscles.

The man didn't look too bright either.

One of the younger men wore green armor resembling armor from the Earth Kingdom, the teen paused for a moment and punched the tattooed man in the stomach causing another one of the teen boys to laugh.

Katara watched in utter shock, not looking too comfortable.

"I hope you can get your money back." The laughing teen said breaking into a hysterical fit of laughter, he looked a year older than Katara, but there was something familiar about him.

The guy had the same complexion as Katara and he wore similar armor to hers. He also had a wolf tale tied to the back of his head, with the sides of his brown hair shaven. He looked like he was from the southern or northern water tribe!

"I don't think I can do this." Katara said, whispering to Aang, not feeling too much of ease.

"It's all attitude." Aang whispered back, "Be tough like that guy here."

Aang pointed to the same guy in Earth Kingdom armor that punched the tattooed man. Katara looked at the guy as he hocked up a loogie and spitted it out.

The guy noticed Katara staring at him wide eyed.

"What are you looking at?" The guy growled walking towards Katara, not making eye contact.

"Punch him, it's how men say 'hello.'" Aang whispered from under the cloth.

Katara looked at her small sized fist and quickly punched the guy from behind the shoulder. The force of her punch caused the guy to run into another man, who was awfully large.

"Oh, Toph, you made a friend!" The large guy said in a contented voice.

"Good, Now slap him on the behind, they like that." Aang whispered.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

**Okay, I'm going to interrupt for a second for those of you who are like, "Why is a Toph a guy?" D**

**It's because nobody else would fit the line of Yao except for Toph because they both have "ROCK HARD" personalities. PLUS, Toph wasn't the girliest girl in Avatar. XPP **

**Okay back to chapter 4! C:**

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Katara slapped the guy, known as Toph, on the butt.

"OW!" Toph yelped, then grabbed Katara by the collar, "I'm going to hit you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy."

Katara gave Toph a frightened face, afraid about what was going to happen next.

"Toph, relax and chant with me," The large guy said, trying to comfort the short, stout, teen, "Yaaaaa Mouuuuu Ahhhh Doooou Fuuuu Daaaa!~"

Toph clenched his fists, then unclenched them, and said, "Ya Mi Ah To Fu Da."

"Feel better?" The large guy asked.

"Yeah." Toph replied, then said to Katara while walking away, "You aint worth my time, sugar king."

"Sugar king? Say that to my face ya limp noodle!" Toph heard Katara say but, it was actually Aang hidden in the sheet on the Ostrich horse.

Toph immediately jerked his hands forward trying to attack Katara with his Earthbending but instead he sent the water tribe guy flying with the piece of earth that jutted from the ground. The water tribe teen landed on the large guy's stomach.

"Oh, sorry Sokka," Toph shouted at the water tribe teen, and then noticed Katara trying to run away, "Hey! Come back here!"

Sokka jumped and tried to attack Katara with his boomerang weapon, but Katara swiftly ducked which caused the water tribe teen to land on Toph.

"You're so dead." Toph growled.

Katara gulped and ran towards the tent, trying to get away from the feuding guys. The three guys chased Katara through the tent. Toph stopped short as he was about to run into a solder that was in line for food. Toph sighed in relief afraid that he was going to crash into the solder. He looked behind him and saw as Sokka also stopped in time, not bumping into anyone. All of a sudden the large guy bumped into Sokka, causing the entire line of soldiers to fall forward and knock over the pot of Jook and the cook who was behind it.

All of the men who fell looked to the back of the line and saw Katara who emerged from the tent, thinking it was her who started the domino of soldiers to fall. They angrily walked towards Katara. She had a terrified look on her face as the men came closer to her, looking as if they were ready to beat her up.

"Hey guys…" Katara said anxiously, and then swallowed.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

Long Fang walked into a tent which was not far from the camp. He saw two familiar faces, General Iroh and his nephew who looked to be in his late teens. Zuko appeared to have a large scar over his left eye, reaching all the way to the back of his left ear. Iroh and his nephew were sitting across from each other with a table separating the two; on the table was a map.

"The Fire Nation has struck here, here and here." Iroh said as he motioned his pointer to a large map of Ba Sing Se, "I will take the main troops up to the Serpents Pass and stop Ozai before he destroys Kyoshi Island and heads into the Patola mountains."

"Excellent strategy, Sir. I do love surprises." Long Fang said.

"You will stay here and train the new recruits, Zuko, based on their bending and fighting styles." Iroh said to his nephew, "When Long Fang believes you're ready, you will join us."

"But, uncle, what If I forget how each bending element works?" Zuko questioned, not feeling too comfortable about having to instruct, not just swords skills, but three other types of bending.

"Zuko, I taught you a lot of the basics of Water bending, Earth bending, and Air bending and how they coexist." Iroh replied, "I know you can do it, you have the strength in you, my son."

Iroh gave Zuko a headpiece which had two gold, carved pieces that were across from each other. They resembled the shape of flames. The pieces were joined by a metal, red bracelet. Zuko recognized it was a crown headpiece from the fire nation.

"Oh, but General, this is an enormous responsibility." Long Fang said, "Zuko isn't only teaching people how to fire bend, he has to teach 3 other different kinds of bending even if he isn't a water, earth, or air bender, not only to include swords. He could mess up-"

"Number one in his class, extensive knowledge of training techniques." Iroh said as he stroked his chin, "An impressive military lineage. I believe my nephew will do an excellent job."

Iroh gave his Nephew a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I will. I won't let you down, uncle." Zuko, letting a small smile form around his lips.

Iroh stood up and started to walk out of the tent, "Very good then. I'll toast to Ba Sing Se's victory at the Imperial City, with a nice cup of Jasmine tea!"

Zuko smiled at his uncle's remark.

"I'll expect a full report in three weeks." Iroh reminded Long Fang.

Iroh exited the tent.

"And I won't leave anything out." Long Fang said to Zuko.

Long Fang wasn't comfortable at all with General Iroh's nephew leading all the new recruits because he thought he would mess up because of him being too young to control all of the soldiers.

Long Fang gave Zuko a fake, plastered smile as he also exited the tent.

"General Zuko, leader of Ba Sing Se's finest troops." Zuko said to himself as he put the headpiece in his pocket, making sure not to lose it, "No, the greatest troops of all time."

Zuko walked out of the tent only to see his recruits punching and kicking the hell out of themselves. Iroh and Long Fang looked at the fighting soldiers, surprised at the commotion.

"General Irohhh!" one of the injured recruits said as he fell to the ground.

General Iroh gave the soldier a smile, one that looked disturbed. He stepped over the injured recruit and mounted on his Ostrich horse.

"Very impressive." Long Fang sneered as he looked at Zuko.

"Good luck Zuko, my nephew." Iroh said as him and his troops left the camp.

"Good luck Uncle." Zuko said to himself.

Zuko looked at his troops that were all banged up and lying on the ground from fighting each other. He sighed.

"Day one." Long Fang smirked, as he wrote something.

Zuko gripped the tip of his nose.

"Soldiers!" He shouted.

All of the recruits tensed at Zuko's sudden outburst and immediately stopped fighting each other. They backed away revealing Katara while pointing at her. Katara was crouched in fetal position on the ground, looking very afraid.

"He started it!" Toph shouted as he pointed to Katara.

Zuko approached Katara and looked down over her. The young water bender looked up and saw Zuko over top of her. The older teen had a pale complexion with shaggy, dark brown hair that reached down to his lower neck and partially covered his golden eyes. The thing that surprised Katara was his large, red scar that surrounded his left eye. She'd never seen anyone with such a big scar on their face.

Katara stared at Zuko for a while then quickly stood up, dusting herself off. She felt shorter next to the taller teen because she only reached up to his shoulders.

"I don't need anyone causing trouble in my camp." Zuko said coldly.

Katara's big, azure eyes widened.

"Sorry." Katara said realizing she was speaking in her normal voice, then she quickly cleared her throat and deepened her feminine voice to sound like a man, "Uhh, I mean, sorry you had to see that."

She playfully tapped Zuko with her fist.

"You know how it is…when you get those, uh…" Katara pounded her chest, a little too hard causing her cough in pain, "Eh em! Manly urges and-and you just have to…you know, kill something, fix things, and uh…cook outdoors?"

"What's your name?" Zuko asked, changing the topic.

Katara sweated, nervously, "Ahh, I, uhhh, I, uh-"

She knew she couldn't tell her name because it obviously belonged to a female.

Zuko raised an eyebrow, waiting for Katara to answer.

Long Fang stepped into Katara's face.

"Your commanding officer just asked you a question." Long Fang said, "It wouldn't hurt to answer."

"Uhh, I've got a name, uh and it's a boy's name too." Katara said.

"Jet, How 'bout jet?" Aang whispered from under the sheet, which rested on Kya.

"His name's Jet, I mean-" Katara stopped, accidently motioning to her Ostrich horse, Kya.

"I didn't ask for his name." Zuko said in a no kidding tone, "I asked for yours."

"Try, uh, ahh, Chu!" Aang whispered, making sure Zuko wouldn't hear him.

"Ah Chu." Katara said.

Aang slapped his head inside the sheet, noticing Katara's stupidity.

"Ah Chu?" Zuko repeated.

"Aang" Katara whispered, facing the sheet that Aang was hidden in.

"Aang?" Zuko said, beginning to lose his patience.

"Uh N-no." Katara stuttered, realizing how hard this was.

"Then, what is it?" Zuko said in a hard voice.

"Hahn! That was my best friend growing up!" Aang whispered.

"It's Hahn." Katara said, recognizing that was a water tribe name.

"Hahn." Zuko repeating.

"Of course Hahn DID steal my rare Pai Sho Til-" Aang said in a loud voice.

Katara tensed and smashed the sheet with her fist that was on Kya making Aang shut up; Zuko gave her a weird look.

"Y-yes, my name is Hahn." Katara lied.

"Let me see your conscription notice." Zuko said as he took the notice from Katara's small hands, "Hakoda, the Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe?"

"I didn't know Hakoda had a son." Long Fang said.

"Um, he…he doesn't talk about me much." Katara tried to hawk up a loogie and spit but instead the saliva ran down her mouth.

The recruits laughed at her failure.

"I can see why, the boy's an absolute lunatic." Long Fang said, while glaring at Katara.

"Okay soldiers, thanks to your new friend Hahn, you'll spend tonight picking up every single grain of rice." Zuko announced to his recruits, "…And tomorrow, the real work begins."

All the recruits gave Katara burning glares.

"You know, we have to work on your people skills." Aang whispered to Katara.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

The next morning, Katara slept in a separate tent. The bald monk, Aang was awake putting Momo next to Katara's ear.

Momo made loud growling noises making Katara groan. She lied back down and pulled her bedsheet covers over her head. Aang pulled the covers off Katara entirely making her shiver in fetal position. Katara only wore her undershirt her thick, brown hair fell to her shoulders.

"Get your clothes on. Get ready." Aang said, handing a bowl of cooked Jook to Katara, "I stole some Jook from the kitchen."

"Am I late?" Katara asked, rubbing her eyes.

"No time to talk." Aang said while handing Katara the bowl of porridge, "Remember, it's your first day of training so listen to your teacher and no fighting. Play nice with the other kids, unless of course one of the other kids wanna fight, then you have to kick the other kid's butt."

"But I don't wanna kick the other kid's butt." Katara said with her mouth full of Jook.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Aang said, "Now let's see your war face!"

Katara looked at him with wide eyes and chipmunk cheeks full of food.

"Now you just look like a squirrel." Aang laughed, "Come on scare me!"

Katara swallowed the food and gritted her teeth, "RAWRRRRRRR!"

"Oh, that's a tough looking water bender. That's what I'm talking about. Now get out of here and make me proud." Aang said as Katara tied her hair into a bun.

Momo poked his head out of the tent and starting rambling and making noises.

"What do you mean the troops just left?" Aang exclaimed.

"They what!" Katara said in a surprised voice; she hurriedly put on her water tribe armor and jumped out of the tent to join the other recruits.

"WAIT!" Aang said running out of the tent, "Wait you forgot your bending water, you might need it!"

Katara stopped as the bald monk gave her a bottle filled with water.

"Thanks, Aang." Katara replied.

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

The new recruits were muddling around near Zuko's tent.

"Order people, order!" Long Fang yelled to get the recruits' attention.

"I'd like a Sea Prune Stew!" One of the recruits joked.

"Oh, oh, Deep-Fried Pickled Radishes." The large guy from yesterday requested.

Sokka and other soldiers began to burst in laughter.

"Bean Curd Puffs, please!" Another recruit said.

"That's not funny." Long Fang said, obviously not liking their sense of humor.

Katara came running up to join the rest of the group.

Sokka noticed Katara's arrival, "Looks like our new friend slept in this morning."

Katara stopped in between Sokka and Toph.

"Hello Hahn, are you hungry?" Sokka asked Katara.

Katara bit her lip.

"Yeah, 'cause I owe you a knuckle sandwich!" Toph said while he grabbed Katara by the shirt collar, drawing back his other arm.

Katara hid her face with her hands. Sokka looked away, closed his eyes, and put his fingers in his ears so he wouldn't hear anything.

Toph paused for a moment noticing Zuko come out of his Tent. Katara peeked from her fingers also noticing Zuko.

"Soldiers!" Zuko said, while the soldiers lined up quickly.

Then it all happened in a flash, Katara saw Zuko take his top off. Katara lightly blushed noticing Zuko's toned stomach and strong arms. Katara covered her eyes with her hands, not used to seeing men with their tops off, but slowly moved her fingers to peek enjoying the scene.

Zuko grabbed a broad sword, "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning."

The older teen walked over to the line of soldiers.

"Anyone who acts otherwise will answer to me." Zuko said icily, making Katara cringe at his tone of voice.

"Oooo, tough guy." Toph grinned.

Zuko turned around and pointed the sword towards Toph, "Toph."

All of the recruits took a step back, ready for a demonstration. Zuko pointed the sword skyward and threw it into the top of a high pole.

"Thank you for volunteering." Zuko arrogantly smiled, "Retrieve the sword, and don't Earth bend."

Toph bowed to Zuko then whispered, "I'll get that sword pretty boy. And I'll do it with my shirt on."

Toph prepared to leap onto the pole.

"One moment, you seem to be missing something." Zuko interrupted.

Long Fang brought out two large bronze disks, each of them looking like Earth Kingdom coins.

Zuko took one disk and held it high, speaking to all the recruits, "This represents discipline."

Zuko handed the weight to Toph, making the weight fall to the ground taking Toph's scrawny arm with it.

"And this represents strength." Zuko said while handing the other weight to Toph, making Toph fall to the ground.

The troops laughed while Katara looked concerned.

"You need both to reach the arrow." Zuko finished.

Toph tried to climb up the pole then slipped down under the weight. Sokka, the large guy, and Katara each took their turn, falling off the pole.

Katara rubbed her behind as she walked past Zuko.

Zuko rubbed his forehead then sighed, "We've got a long way to go."

**x KODOCHII - KODOCHII – KODOCHII x**

**So, how was it? :OO (I think this was my longest chapter yet _, my fingers hurt from typing…)**

**(P.S: I'm sorry for making Toph a guy (GENDERRR BENDINGGG) BUT I HAD NO CHOICE! D: Yao (Guy with the eye patch) fitted perfectly with Toph's character so I had to!)**

**Anyways since I have school tomorrow you guys might have to wait till the end of the week. But, If I'm not too busy, I can update sooner! **

**So, Thanks for reading!~ (AND, I'm sorry again for turning Toph into a guy, it had to be done! :P)**


End file.
